The present disclosure relates generally to a HVAC system for a building and more particularly to an air handling unit (AHU) and rooftop unit (RTU) in a building HVAC system.
AHUs and RTUs are often used in a building HVAC system to provide airflow to one or more building zones. RTUs are typically located outside the building (e.g., on the rooftop of the building) and may include an integrated refrigeration circuit (e.g., a compressor, an evaporator, a condenser, etc.) configured to apply cooling to the airflow. Some RTUs include a burner or other heating element configured to apply heating to the airflow. AHUs are typically located inside the building and may include heating coils or cooling coils configured to receive a heated fluid or chilled fluid from a waterside system (e.g., a central plant).
AHUs and RTUs may include several components that consume power during operation. For example, an AHU may include a fan configured to deliver the heated or cooled airflow to the building zones, whereas a RTU may include both a fan and a compressor. It would be desirable to minimize the power consumption of these and other power-consuming components in order to reduce the cost of energy consumed by the AHU and RTU.